My Tale of Survival
by Rolling-zombie-head
Summary: In this story I tell my tale of how I survived the zombie infested wastelands of North America, Sort of... As my name states, I'm a rolling zombie head. Have any idea how that happened? No? Well that's another story. Read this to find out how I survived?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I'm Rolling-Zombie-Head. This is my first story and this first chapter here, see look down, it's just an intro chapter. This chapter basically does a review of what has happened so far. This story mostly takes place during "extinction' with some of it happening after 'Afterlife'. I know, I know this chapter's short, but as I said, It's jsut an intro chapter.

* * *

><p>Seven years ago a tragic accident happened. The T-virus was devolped and relesed into a place called the hive. One team went in, shut of the mainframe, and got out, but not without some casualties. Once they got out of the hive, there were only two people left. One of them was Alice, and the other was taken away by Umbrella corp. Later Umbrella corp released whatever horrifying creatures that were in the hive upon Racoon City, Colorado where Alice, Carlos, Jill, and AJ later fought and killed the man captured by Umbrella now known as Nemesis and escaped the forsaken city.<p>

Years later you find me. I'm Jackson a lone wanderer living alone strugling to stay alive. When Alice found me and she gave me a few supplies that I knew how to use such as a 9mm handgun, 30 rounds, a crowbar, some matches, foood, and some water. Within weeks I was thriving. I later met up with Clare's convoy where I was one of the primary fighters. Carlos and I later had a talk about safety procedures and I said, "Carlos, you dont understand that within minutes we could have thousands of zombies surrounding us. We need to set up a perimiter". Carlos simply replied, "and how exactly are we going to do that?". "I'll show you we'll put rotating cameras on tri-pods and use a news van to moniter the perimiter, and if any major threat comes we'll be out of here in minuites," I said. "I'd like to ask you a question". "Okay " . "Where did you learn all these battle tactics"Carlos asked? "Well you see im a ex-navy seal trained in sniping, hand to hand combat, and battle tactics". We soon arived at an abanded hotel were we stoped to look for suplies. when we got in side AJ, Carlos, and I split up to look for anything usefull. While searching one of the rooms I heard gunshots so I got Carlos and whent to AJ's location when we arived I saw a dead zombie on the floor and asked "are you alright? have any bites?" And he replied no because he was afraid of what will happen.

A few hours later Alice herd a plea for help and answered (big mistake) when she arrived at the origin of the plea she was captuered and almost raped. To stop that from happening she kicked the raper in the side of the face which broke his neck killing him after that the others threw her into a pit filled with zombie dogs and Alice skillfully killed two of the five dogs and broke a large slab of concrete wich made a makeshift ramp and she escaped and the remaining dogs went up the ramp and killed the people who captured Alice.

* * *

><p>That's the intro chapter. The actual story starts in the next chapter. Review and leave me your guesses of what you think will happen. Now, can someone roll me down this hill? I can't move on my own. I'm just a head. Hello? Anybody? Curse this desert wasteland!<p> 


	2. The Begining

**A/N **Hey guys its me again im suprised at how many veiws I got for my very first story and chapter please review ohhhh almost forgot to tell you that I will be puting some new Ocs in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Alice unknowingly headed towards Claire's convoy but along the way she faced a few problems ...<p>

**Alice:** Shit out of gas I guess I'm going to have to cut my losses and walk.

A few miles ahead Alice found a pit stop and started to look for usefule supplies.

**Alice:** This was a complete and total waste of time I should have known that scavengers would have picked this place clean. Theres no water, food, or amunition guess I should be heading out soon or those things will catch up to me.

Back at the convoy we were selebrating one of the kids birthdays. During this time I was carving a ceader a chunk with my combat knife.

**Claire: **Why aren't you celebrating having fun while you still can.

**Jackson:** The last time I had fun was when I could take my family to the county fair to enjoy a evening that we could remember.

**Claire:** Ohh I see you lost your wife and kids when the outbrake began.

**Jackson:** Correct and this is this is all I have left of her see (its a picture)

**Claire:** she very buitiful women.

**Jackson: **thank you Claire

All of a suden I herd an alarm going of. It was coming from inside the news van!

**Jackson: **something has breached our perimiter it dosent look human and its moving fast! I jumped out of the van and started to ring a siron within minutes the hole convoy was armed with pistols, asault rifles, and LMGs (A.K.A light machine guns)

**Claire: **Fire at will. Get all the children into the van AJ.

**AJ:** Alredy on it.

When the Alpha hunters were dead I saw that we lost six people in the attack and one of them was AJ they were all burried that night and we hoped that they wouldn't rise from the grave in our sleep.

**Jackson: **Everyone go to sleep I'll take the first watch.

**Claire:** Wait jackson I need to tell you something.

**Jackson:** What do you need?

**Claire:** Well without your safety procedures we would have lost a lot more people tonight thank you Jackson she gave me a kiss and then she went to bed.

Three hours later I woke up Carlos and he did the same with Claire but I couldn't sleep. Eventualy the sun rose and we all ate the last bit of food we had left.

**Sarah:** Were out of food and were running low on water.

**Claire**: Thats a really big problem. We need to move on to a place with more food, water, and fuel

**Jackson:** She's got a point its not like this place is the garden of eden. I'd like to move somewhere up north like orgon or washington where theres an abondance of plants that could heal us and animals that could provide a steady suply of food.

Carlos, Claire, and I voted and it was decided that we go north.

Alice ended up stopping at the same hotel we were at we but we alredy left. She was getting frustrated because every were she went it was completely empty. Somthing changed that day instead of going north she went east. When she did she discovered a secret facility ran by Umbrella corp. When she whent inside she found a terminal that she logged on to and foun that this facility has a mainframe like the one in the hive and she talked to the AI and found out that she had shut down her sister in Racoon City. The AI warned her what was down in the lower levels of the facility and Alice killed the monster in the lower levels and discovered that they were cloning her to make an Alice army.

Soon enogh they reached orgon and found a suposed safe haven were they might be able to stay for years.

**Claire:** This place is a dump.

**Jackson:** Well you might as well call it home.

**Carlos:**Naahhh it will only take a few weeks of TLC for this place to look like a dump.

The place we decided to stay at was an abandoned hotel with concrete walls and a metal gate. Before the outbrake this place would have been paradice.

**Jackson:** Carlos go check inside I dont think were the ones living here.

**Carlos:** Yes sir.

Thirty minutes later carols came back with good news.

**Carlos:** there are no signs of life.

**Jackson:** good and Sarah could you check the food and water supplie.

**Sarah:** On it we have about a months worth of water and four weeks of food.

**Jackson:** Carlos go gather supplies and Claire set up a perimiter

That night I made a new wepon for our convoy its a chainsaw that I run along the fence to kill the zombies it can also be modified to stick out of the side of a vehicle to keep zombies from climbing the side of the vehicle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Thats the end of this chapter hoped you liked it please review.


	3. The Arctic Grave

**A/N **I'm very sorry about the last chapter I. wrote I didn't have enough time to check everything and whoever wrote my one and only reveiw thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I'll try to do beter with grammar, spelling, and putting the right punctuation marks and I swear I will do better and try to not look like an ass.

* * *

><p>The very next morning something loud, and I mean loud woke me up!<p>

It turned out to be a seven foot tall behemoth bashing the metal gate with a spiked mace.

"Ahhhh what the fuck is that," Claire screached.

"Well, it appears to be a seven foot tall mainiac with a with a big metal stick. What in the hell do you think it is," Carlos questioned.

"It certainly isn't a zombie," I stated (A.K.A Jackson), "Sound the alarm!"

Within second the sirens were wailing.

"Get all the children to a safe place," Claire ordered.

"Give all the adults in fighting condition a wepon," Carlos yelled!

_'I was amazed that this beast didn't die after I pumped him full of 5.56 mm nato rounds'_.

After knocking down the the metal gate and minutes of continuos fire the demon that came from the dark dank pits of hell finally died. We got our doctor. Dr. Lisa to do a full autopsy and she still found nothing.

"What the hell is happening? Those things keep getting stronger and harder to kill," I asked.

"I dont know, but this place isn't safe anymore. We'll need to change location to somewhere safe, and we'll need a helicopter to get there," Claire said, "Does anyone know where to get a helicopter," Claire asked.

"I might, but it might be riskey too riskey" I said.

"Well, spit it out boy," Carlos demanded.

"Okay, here it is. We'll need our best shooters, wich will be Carlos, Sarah, and I, to infiltrate a hospital, reach the roof, and take a few helicopters back here," I suggested.

" Got it, me Lisa and the others will hold down the fort for a quick and easy E-vac," Claire stated.

Soon Sarah, Carlos, and I entered the hospital from where we were attacked by a small pack of Gamma hunters, where Sarah was swallowed whole by the frog like creature!Sadly soon after Carlos gets in fected by a zombie that sprung forward from from the janitor's closet that reacked of blood and cleaning agents. Since Carlos alreddy knew he was going to turn into of those freaks he decided that when we whent up staires he would stay behind and fight the hoards of zombies following us. While I was walking up the stairs I could hear carlos's gun being fired until his gun barrel turned cherry red from the continueous fire. When we reached the third floor I heard Carlos' blood curddling screams of pain as he was torn apart limb by limb! Finally I reached the hospital roof, got in a helicopter and took of as soon as the chopper left the ground I saw the door to the roof burst open! What I saw scared the shit out of me. It was one of those seven foot tall monsters but it was different it had a minigun and when it saw me I could see the barrel spinning up. Right then and there I had to take evasive action or I would soon be a flaming pile of slag on the ground. The worst part about it was I was completely defenceless. No wepons, or armor plating, just a hook for lifting stranded people into the helicopter. Using my intelligence to the advantage I lowered the hook and flew forward at an incredible speed thankfully the hook had enough force behind it to go all the way through the beast and slam him against the side of the building.

Soon I reached our temporary encampment where I could see zombies attacking the fortress. When I landed all the children whent into the helicopter then the remaining adults. Soon the zombies penetrated our defences. When this happed all the remaining people inside were bitten killed and turned into one of them.

We had no choice but to fly north to the yukon when we reached our landing we touched down and found an Artic research center when we whent in side every door was locked except one that had athourized personel only on it. I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge and it was made of steal so we couldn't break it to get in we needed a tool that we didn't have.

"What are we supposed to do now," Claire asked.

"Well I could try and make a plasma torch and cut the door open," I suggested.

"Well it looks like its the only choice weve got," Claire said.

After a few days I got enough supplies to me a plasma torch that could run for forty-five minutes. Claire and I rushed to the door and started cutting, forty-five minutes later I had cut enough to push the three ton door over when we did it made a noise loud enough to stretch three miles. But before going down the dark steps and entering the door at the end I wanted to get the guns just in case. When I reached the gun room I was almost killed by a zombie polar bear! To survive I Dashed around two hallways and ended up locking the polar bear in a room. Soon I reached the gun room and got back to Claire Who was surprised from what I told her.

"Ohhhhh no what about the kids," Claire gasped.

"Lisa go check on the children," I ordered.

Lisa went and checked on the kids but when she came back with human sized bites I told her that we needed to kill her to make sure we don't get bitten she understood but asked us to make it quick and painless and we did. 1 2 3 BANG! Claire screamed when she saw lisae's brains splatered all over the wall but I quickly clasped my hand over her mouth and I told her that noise attracts zombies.

When we went downstairs we discovered that this place researched anthrax and small pox and the scientists locked themselves down there to keep the virus from spreading all over the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I hoped you liked the story I did much better sooooo please reveiw and tell me what I did wrong


	4. Part 1 End

**A/N** Hello everybody I've been noticing that some of you are return vieweres and you guys don't reveiw at all oh and sorry for not updateing for so I long went on vacation to the carribean.

* * *

><p>We exited the building and were chased by zombie polar bears all the way to the pitch black chopper which I could barely see in the violent snow storm. As we flew we went West were we landed on the island in Alaska that brodcasted to us and about everybody else on the West coast that there was safety food and shelter. Fortunatly I didn't have high hopes so I didn't get my dreams crushed when I saw that this place was diserted and had a few rusty aircraft. All of a suden I herd a engine and I ran to the beach were I was captured by Wesker's goon who then brought me to the ensainley large brodcast station which happened to be a rust colored freight ship named Arcadeia. Soon after Alice met up with a group of seven people held up in a prison and one of them happened to be in a maximum sicurety cell. After living there for only one day the prison was breached by hoards of zombies and these somewhat intelegent things that killed of all but a few of the survivors and on of those giants got in to. They eventually escaped using a hole that led too the sewers wich led to the oceane. When we got there we took a boat to Arcadea freed all the captured people and kill wesker with a fusion bomb. Soon after I got my memory back and set out on my quest to eradicate all the zombies on the planet. And end .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN** remeber that this not the end of my story because I will be doing the next part on a different part called My Tale of Survival Part 2.


End file.
